


Honey, I'm Home!

by americanhoney913



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fill [12]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Future Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farkle comes home to Riley after a long day of work to find her in a surprising situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, I'm Home!

 

“My lady,” Farkle says as he strolls into the apartment he shares with his long-time girlfriend, Riley Matthews. “I’m here for my daily fix of hugs.”

When he didn’t hear Riley’s sweet voice echoing through the house, he knew something was wrong. The brunette has been a paraprofessional in a 1st grade class for John Quincy Adams Elementary School for the last few years, working alongside Maya and Lucas, while Farkle works as the CEO of  the company he inherited from his father. 

Riley always came home before him. He usually finds her in the kitchen, trying to cook.

_“Riley?” Farkle mumbles as he turns onto his side. The space where his girlfriend usually slept is empty, but not cold. He can hear banging around somewhere down the hall and adorable substitutes for swears that had always made her friends laugh._

_Rolling out of bed, the genius jumps into a pair of boxers. He walks down the hall after slipping on a pair of sweatpants. “Riley, is everything–?” His words break off as he steps into the kitchen._

_The brunette is covered in flour and eggs, smiling at him. Her brown eyes are so full of hope that he can’t say no to her. “I made you pancakes?” It comes out as more of a question than a statement._

_The thing he is offered slightly resembles a pancake but it’s burnt to a crisp and a pile of goop spilling out of the center. “Thanks, Riley. That’s… really sweet of you.” He swallows, sending out a prayer in his mind, and takes a bite.  
_

__“I love you a lot, Riley,” he says as he almost throws up the food but manages to gulp it down, “but please stop trying to cook me breakfast,” he puts his hand on her shoulders, looking into her eyes, “you suck.”_  He knows Riley can be sensitive, so he says it in a way that is supportive and also telling her to not try to make food again.  
_

_“Oh Pluto!” Riley says, the ever present smile on her face. He laughs and pulls her close, pressing a kiss to the top of her forehead.  
_

He smiles at the memory as he steps into the bedroom to find Riley curled up in bed, a mountain of tissues surrounding her.  “Hi,” her voice is horas and she pulls another tissue from the only empty box left. “How was work?”

He doesn’t answer, instead moving to sit down next to her. “Work was fine. Had to fire someone when I found out they were embezzling money.” Shaking his head, he moves so that he can press his lips to her forehead. “How’d this happen?”

“I think it was one of the kids,” Riley says, blowing her nose and throwing it into the already full trashcan. “They’re sneezing all over the place right now.”

“Why didn’t you call me?”

“Because you can’t just leave!” She throws her hands up in the air, disturbing the mountains of tissues. “You’re the CEO. You’re too important to leave the office for little old me.” Although she is smiling, he can see the cloudy look in her eyes that mean she’s definitely sick.

“I’d rather be here with you, covered in Riley’s snot and a mountain and tissues, than be in that stuffy office.” 

“Fine.” Riley shivers and moves over so he can crawl in beside her. He changes quickly and cleans up a little bit before he slides in. “I’m cold. Come closer.”


End file.
